There's Something I Haven't Told You
by JessiePie6
Summary: Coulson tells Skye what he hasn't the concern to him is how will she react and will this mean everything changes. No parings. It's going to be Max of 3 chapters (I think) and yes the first chapter is short, sorry.
1. Chapter 1

_**Alright so this goes off of the promo for ep 12 and yes it's short but to me it like an introduction to the next chapter and there is really only going to be two to three chapters and I think I can up date this in the next day. I think I know what direction I'm going but with the two characters, I love that I can go any direction and it wont seem ooc and that is amazing that they have accomplished that with in the first season and with very little episodes and it doesn't seem forced and enough with my blabbering heres the first chapter.**_

* * *

"I've been keeping something from you concerning your parents."

"It cant be worse then I've imagined"

"It is" and with those two words was enough to make Skye want to kill him and ask questions

He was warned not to tell her but he couldn't hold it in anymore, it was something he thought she deserved to know… It was just going to leave her with a lot more questions and being mentally hurt, whether she showed it or not. Yes her mother died that day of bringing her to the orphanage but it saved her life and for that he can forgive himself for what he did.

Skye looked at him "What did you not tell me Coulson" she said his name with a bit of loudness to it for obvious reasons

He took a deep breath "Your mother died that day, when she brought you to the orphanage, she was killed by some not so nice people who were after you."

Skye was processing it but she then said "Why the hell were they after a baby"

He sighed and told her what he knew but didn't add a certain part unless she asked part "You were a genetic experiment. That's why you have a talent for computer science, it's something shield did not inform the family about and it's something they put a stop to after you"

Skye just started to cry, she wasn't sure exactly sure why, if it was finding out her mother died or about her self but she did.

The next thing that either one of them knew was Coulson was trying to calm her down a bit and it might have persist in calming her by reaching gently out to her face saying "I'm so sorry Skye" she slide down the wall still tearing up and he followed down with her. He was staring at Skye hopping she was going to be ok.

It took a bit but she stopped and stared at the wall "How do you know all this, there is no way all of that was in that one document"

He sighed again "I was assigned to her case, it was actually one of my first one. They never told me what I was looking for and when I found out what it was, you, I left you there, I thought that you would have a better chance then if shield got there hands back on you"

Skye looked at him like she wanted to kill him she then said "And?"

"And what?"

"That's just my mother Coulson what about my father?" she said anger

He looked at her with concern, touching a iffy topic "Your father" he repeated to think of what to say "Your father…"

* * *

**_let me know what you think and thanks for reading!_**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Oh hey look chapter two… wow I don't think I've wrote this short in a long time so that just means the next chapter will be longer oh and if there are any mistakes i apologize  
**_

* * *

"That's just my mother Coulson what about my father?" she said anger

He looked at her with concern, touching an iffy topic "Your father" he repeated to think of what to say "Your father…"

(~)

* * *

He sighed and took a second before he told her, he could tell her almost any thing and she would probably believe it until she found out her self and he knew she eventually would. "Skye I could tell you a million things, like I knew your father, he was a hero, I worked with him. I could tell you he died and the fact is it wouldn't be a lie because it all was true, I didn't even find out who your father was until you showed me that redacted file." He shook his head "And I felt so stupid for not putting it together before I was informed." He looked at her "You know what they told me when they gave me that file.?" She shook her head no and he continued "They told me if it was going to cause a problem they would remove you and in some sense at the time it made sense but it didn't either." He stopped, he stopped so he wouldn't tear up he stopped so he could tell her with out seeming like he was weak.

She was a bit worried about how he was acting because she only saw him like this once before and it wasn't that long ago and it was still different, he was vulnerable at the time but in a sense that he was around a friend who cared for him, so in a way he wasn't. But this time she had no clue how he was acting, it seemed to her that he wasn't ready to tell her the rest, but she knew she would find out even if it meant waiting just a bit longer "Coulson?" with no answer she was about to say something else

"I'm so sorry Skye" he managed to say but just barley before he looked down at the ground

She looked at him and noticed that he was out of it completely. She slide closer and leaned her head against his shoulder "Even if this is going where I think it is, it wont change any thing. I would take these past few months over a life I could have had."

"I wish I could say it was my fault, so you could lash out but apparently at the time I didn't even have clearance to know about my own child…" he left it there for a second just to let the words sink in but before he could even say anything else she decided to say

"Irony, you don't find out about me until I get here accidentally… you realize I've got a bunch of questions. Right?"

He smiled "It wouldn't be you if you didn't. Could it just wait a bit?"

She was going to nod until she realized that he head was still against his shoulder "Yeah, but I can't guaranteed I wont start asking soon."

"That's fine" they stayed how they were until….

* * *

_**To tell you the truth this is just an idea that needed to be written out and in my other story(Wake me up) that goes along the same idea sort of I mention I'd be a bit disappointed if it turns out that he is her father but I think I've grown to like the idea, sort of. Anyways I have another theory that I may write and that one might be out there but it also might make a bit more sense**_

_**Thanks for reading chapter 3 should be up soon and that might wrap it up. Please let me know what you think of the story. THANKS!**_


End file.
